Harry Potter and the Blood of Merlin
by thezodiacveils
Summary: With Harry slowly giving into his grief after the death of Sirius Black, can Ron and Hermione help him before he gives in to the dark magic within? A cryptic message opens up a world of possibilities one of which meaning could Harry and Lord Voldemort actually want the same thing? Before he starts his sixth year at Hogwarts Harry must prove that blood really is thicker than water.
1. Chapter 1 - Garden Party

Chapter 1

Garden Party

His emerald green eyes flickered close and his body slumped against the wall in the small bedroom in Privet Drive. Harry had been sat upright all night in an effort to stay awake. He had done this for the last couple of night to stop the dreams. As his mind sunk deeper into his subconscious his muscles relaxed ending the build-up of coiled tension. Quidditch through the ages fell to the floor knocking a tea cup of cold coffee over, chipping the handle, the unsweetened black remnants of liquid trickling onto the bare wooden floor. It had been only two weeks since the events at the ministry and every time he closed his eyes he still saw visions of Sirius falling through the Dias, Voldemorts thoughts running through his own head and the prophecy echoing in every dream.

 _'_ _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies' the horse voice whispered accompanied with flashes of Sirius laughing face falling, so slowly. It seemed as if someone had stopped time, he could feel Lupins hand on his shoulder holding him back as he watched his stepfather fall backwards through the veil and disappeared._

 _He could hear the call of his own name from somewhere but all he could see was the eyes of the man who had given him hope again turn blank. His own green eyes meeting with the shocked glassy stare as they vanished._

 _Lupins hand shook him, at first more of a_ _tap_ _but then with some force._

 _His eyes shot open to find himself face to face with Aunt Petunia. Her thin lips pursed together as she proceeded to shake him once more._

 _'_ _And what do you call this' her shrill voice pulling him from his daze._

 _She held up something white hanging off her finger and he reached for his glasses which had fell to the bed as he dreamed. Cramming them onto his face the room burst into focus. The early rays of morning sunlight had crept into his room filling it with a brilliant white light. He looked over to see Hedwig's cage was still empty and his heart sank, still no reply._

 _'_ _Ahem' Aunt Petunias throaty cough pulled his thoughts back, 'Where am I supposed to get another one, this was mine and your uncles wedding china, I bet you did this on purpose' she continued._

 _Harry looked to see that the white thing she had been holding under his nose was in fact the now chipped tea cup he had been drinking coffee out of just a few hours ago._

 _'_ _Up quickly, it's a big day today and I want everything perfect, if your uncle is going to get this promotion then I don't want a repeat of last time you hear me.'_

 _She tutted as she straightened herself and back out of his room still mumbling under her breath clutching the tea cup as if she could revive it. His already dwindling spirits sunk even lower when he remember the afternoons BBQ_ _. In_ _an effort for Uncle Vernon to impress his boss Mr. Mason_ _, uncle Vernon had planned a BBQ_ _with his state of the art new BBQ grill. Uncle Vernon had already taken Harry to one side a threatened him._

 _'_ _Listen here boy' his mustache twitched as Harry could see his uncle trying to find the right words without talking about magic. 'I don't not want a repeat of last time you hear me'_

 _'_ _But…' Harry tried to interject once again trying to explain that that hadn't been him but Dobby the house elf, who in an effort to get him to stay away from Hogwarts had dropped a violet pudding onto Mr. Mason's wife._

 _'_ _I don't care if it was you, or Dubby or that ruddy owl, everything must go smoothly, do you understand?' Uncle Vernon's face making its usual chameleon impression and turning from peach to deep purple in seconds._

 _Uncle Vernon's eyes widen with each word until he stood and looked like he was about to sneeze._

 _Aunt Petunia's calls dragged him off his bed and he slumped downstairs into the always spotless kitchen. The brightness almost blinded him. A mixture of the brilliant morning sunlight and the white kitchen cabinets created an eye watering white light. It was obvious Aunt Petunia had be scrubbing the units to within an inch of their life and the result was a kitchen so white and clean that light seemed to bounce of every surface._

 _He found a pair of gardening gloves thrust into his chest._

 _'_ _After you have pulled the flowers of the hedgerows you can eat and then you can disappear for the day, I don't want any pesky bees ruining Vernon's big day' she said proudly._

 _Harry marched to the back garden past the hanging baskets which had been filled with plastic flowers. The garden had seen similar treatment to the kitchen. The grass had been mown every day for the last week to keep it just the right length and all the natural flowers removed to prevent 'pesky' bugs from annoying their guests._

 _Climbing over the back fence Harry began plucking at the small white flowers that decorated the green hedge that ran along the back of the garden of Number 4 Privet Drive. Although beyond the limits of Number 4, Aunt Petunia wasn't leaving anything to chance and wanted everything to look perfect. His eyes stung from the lack of sleep and felt so heavy as the morning sun began to rise. He had promised his uncle that he would be out of the house for a couple of hours and he had planned to wonder the streets avoiding Dudley until evening when he would return to no doubt left over burnt sausages for supper. Dudley had managed to escape the BBQ too telling his gullible parents that he was camping with his little group of friends. Upon hearing this Uncle Vernon had bought Dudley a new tent, a camping stove, sleeping bag and so much other camping related stuff that Harry wondered where he had gotten it all from._

 _'_ _Dudley, my little Bear Grills' Uncle Vernon had said so proudly shaking Dudley who_ _had_ _grinned at Harry. Whereas Harry had just looked at the tent and chuckled. He knew full well how wizarding tents where so much better. He bet this tent didn't have arm chairs, even if they did smell slightly of cats._

 _A small rustle behind him caught his attention and he dropped the bucket of flower heads a turned to see a cat prowl_ _through the hedgerow._

 _'_ _Get away' he whispered knowing Aunt Petunia would somehow blame him for letting a cat into the garden on Vernon's big day._

 _That cat looked up at him with large yellow eyes, sat down and licked a paw. Harry knelt down to stroke the soft black fur._

 _'_ _You're much nicer than Crookshanks' he said with a chuckle and the cat looked up at him. Harry felt the purrs from within the cat's chest stop suddenly and the cats sharp eyes starred at something behind him and in an instant the cat had vanished into the hedge. He turned round to find the tip of a wand pressed to his nose._

 _'_ _Do not move' a low gravelly voice warned him._

 _A tall man in a black cloak stood over him an outstretched hand holding the wand to Harrys face. A Second man stood a little behind, shorter and squat. Harry recognized the figure of Peter Pettigrew._

 _'_ _Shall I press the mark' Wormtails voice trembled._

 _'_ _Harry, quickly now, come in and eat some breakfast before you go out I don't want you coming back saying you're hungry.' Petunia called from the kitchen._

 _The three of them froze as Aunt Petunia came to the backdoor holding a silver tray with a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice._

 _Her eyes locked with the man holding a wand to Harrys face and in this momentary distraction Harry took a chance and rolled to the side just as the taller man set a jet of red light toward his Aunt. In a shriek she lifted to tray to cover her face and the plate of toast and glass of juice fell. Before they had hit the ground Harry had jumped to his feet grabbing his wand from his back pocket and fired a stunning spell at Wormtail._

 _The glass of juice hit the ground and shattered, orange juice flew across the scrubbed paving stones. Aunt Petunia cowered behind the silver tray which had managed to reflect the Death eaters curse and was new on its way to hitting the greenhouse._

 _The garden exploded in a violent eruption. Shards of glass flew across the lawn and a second stunning spell had now hit Petunia in the chest and she slumped to the ground, Harry saw her chest continue to rise and fall. Soil and glass rained down on the two standing figures who began to circle each other._

 _'_ _You're not getting away this time Potter, the dark lord will finish you for good' the low voice rumbled as broken plant pots began to settle between disrupted_ _g_ _nomes and the garden shed began to slide into the hole that had been the greenhouse._

 _'_ _I'm not running from him' Harry snarled, 'it's not my fault he keeps sending incompetent fools after me.'_

 _They continued to circle until_ _Harry_ _saw the blinding light of the sun flash across the Death eaters face, he sent his own stunning spell towards the man who didn't see it coming and fell to the ground. Harry ran to his Aunt who although a small cut across her cheek from falling glass was bleeding slightly was otherwise unharmed._

 _A hand clasped his shoulder and Harry span so quickly his wand raised._

 _'_ _Now, now dear boy, no need for that.' Dumbledore stood over him, his grey beard blowing in the breeze. Harry's heart calmed and he stood to meet his Head teacher. Still slightly taller than Harry, Dumbledore's dress sense hadn't changed a bit and the bright green robes with deep blue leaf designs around the hems certainly stood out_ _as they rippled in the breeze._

 _Dumbledore gazed around the garden his half-moon glasses shining in the sun. The destroyed green house, the garden shed that was slowly falling into the hole where the greenhouse had once stood. The fragments of glass which now littered the perfectly mown lawn._

 _'_ _Something has to be said when you go to all this trouble to get out of a spot of gardening Harry.' Dumbledore chuckled._

 _Harry looked up incredulously, he had just been attacked in his own back yard._

 _'_ _Don't worry dear boy, I'll have this fixed in an instant.' And with a theatrical flourish of Dumbledore's wand_ _,_ _pieces of glass and soil flew into the air and joined back together. It was a wondrous sight as the sunlight reflected of thousands of shards of glass flying through the air sending small rainbows of light across the lawn. The shed lurched back into position and one pane of glass at a time the green house rebuilt itself. It looked as if it was growing out of the ground, through the now mended glass Harry could see plants re potting themselves._

 _Turning to his Harry's Aunt, Dumbledore sighed and crouched down with surprising agility for someone his age Harry thought. He waved his hand over the unconscious woman's face and he scratch began to heal. Harry caught sight of Dumbledore's blackened hand. Seeing the look on Harrys face Dumbledore retracted his hand into his cloak._

 _'_ _A tale for another time Harry' he said softly._

 _The man stood and held out his arm for Harry to take, 'we have somewhere we need to be'_

 _Harry took his arm and looked around the garden, just as pristine as it had been just ten minutes ago, apart from the_ _real_ _flowers which now bloomed from every basket and boarder. He smiled and allowed Dumbledore to apparate taking Harry along with him._


	2. Chapter 2 - Attics and Ancestors

_Chapter 2_

 _Attics and Ancestors_

 _Hermione sat at her desk in her room ticking off items on the inventory list she had prepared the previous evening. She wouldn't be returning to her parents' home again until the following summer and she needed to make sure she had everything before she left for the Burrow. A neatly stacked pile of books stood beside her and she chewed the end of the pen as she fought to remember which one was missing._

 _'_ _Standard book of spells Grade 6…' she mumbled to herself._

 _Her bedroom door creaked slightly and she turned to see Crookshanks slink into her room. The ginger cat jumping to the windowsill to sit in the morning sunlight. She smiled and continued with her list._

 _'_ _A History of Hogwarts, of course!' she exclaimed, 'How could I forget' she had curled on her bed last night re reading what had to be her favorite book. The first book she had read about the wizarding world to which she had been so surprised to be invited to. She could remember the day when that knock at her front door had changed everything. They had been sitting down to lunch, her mother had made salad and was just plating up food. When they had heard the knock her father had tutted but being a polite man stood to answer the door. When he hadn't returned a few minutes later Hermione and her mother had followed him into the hall._

 _'_ _You must be mistaken madam' Hermione had heard her father tell the unwelcome knocker._

 _'_ _Why yes that is my daughter' he said and stood aside to allow the visitor to see into the hall and his daughter who was slightly stood behind her mother._

 _'_ _Who is this Andrew' her mother had asked and without a reply the stranger answered her._

 _'_ _I, Mrs. Granger am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry' Said the tall woman in a Scottish accent then turning to face Hermione the stranger addressed her with stern but kind eyes 'you Miss Granger are a witch.'_

 _A thump from the attic brought her back and she looked at the ceiling to see her lamp shade swinging slightly. Going to the hall she stuck her head out to see her mother holding a set of step ladders by the opening to the attic._

 _'_ _Your fathers looking for his old school things, we have our reunion tomorrow night' her mother answered Hermione's unanswered questions._

 _Another thump and a groan accompanied and she heard her fathers pained voice._

 _'_ _Go help him Hermione, take this torch.' Her mother mumbled impatiently_

 _Her mother handed her a small silver torch. It felt heavy and wrong in her hand. She longed for the time she could use her wand legally but until she came of age it was banned. She climbed the wooden ladder and peered in to the darkness to see that her father had dropped his torch and was stumbling around in the dark knocking over piles and seemed to have banged his head on one of the beams._

 _'_ _Shine the light over here Princesse' he asked her picking out the French for princess in the way he always butchered the delicate French language. She picked out where he had dropped his own torch among the clutter._

 _She had never ventured into the attic, she had never had the need before today and she marveled at the strange assortment of artifacts hidden up here. Old tailor dummies, piles of books, candle sticks boxes overflowing with photographs and letters. As her father continued to rummage for whatever school things he needed she explored deeper into the attic._

 _'_ _Be careful Hermione' her father warned, 'the boards are old. She looked down to see that indeed they looked worn and fragile. In the circle of light that illuminated from her torch a glimmer of silver caught her eye. She recognized it immediately, how could she not? but that was impossible. How could this magical thing end up in her attic after all they were all under Ministry regulation? She remembered all the paperwork that needed to be done for her to have one._

 _She picked up the time turner with delicate fingers and examined the metalwork. This one was different to the one she had had in her early Hogwarts days whereas that one had been made of fine gold part this one gleamed in bright silver as if it had just been polished. She had thought they had been destroyed in their recent visit the Ministry so how had one ended up in her attic._

 _A second beam of light came from over her shoulder. 'Oh my I haven't seen that for years' her father gasped with a tone of loving memories._

 _She span on the spot so quickly she must have shocked him as his eyes widened._

 _'_ _What's wrong princesse' he asked her._

 _'_ _How do you know what this is?' she inquired 'how is that even possible? I mean I'm a muggle born'_

 _'_ _That a magical person from non-magical parents isn't it?' he looked at her with quizzical eyes. She had her father's eyes, brown flecked with gold. She had his nose too where as she got her hair from her mother's side._

 _She nodded at him and he took he time turner from her gently. 'This Hermione belonged to your Grandmother who got it from her grandmother. It has been in your mother's family for generations and I suppose it belongs to you now. I remember how Grandma Lucile used to have it on display when I would go around and court your mother' he smiled and handed it back to her without a second thought._


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unlikely Place

**Chapter 3**

 **An unlikely place**

Harry decided there and then that apparition wasn't for him. The feeling of being compressed from all angles in utter darkness made him feel uneasy. The sensation of having all the air pushed out of you like someone rolling up a tube of toothpaste was not something he looked forward to doing again. Broomsticks were his preferred mode of transport and the thought of his broom brought a question to him.

'Sir, what about my things, my trunk, Hedwig?' Harry asked looking up to the tall thin man.

'Don't worry Harry, I have had them sent ahead to the Burrow.' Dumbledore answered though not really paying attention to Harry.

'The Burrow' Harry repeated eagerly, 'are we going there now?' he asked again looking around although it looked very different to what Harry remembered of the Burrow. Ron's home sat in the country side surrounded by green fields. The small hill behind the house with its trees surrounding the little paddock where they practiced quidditch. However they were anywhere but green. Harry looked up to see a tall high rise block of flats before him. Grey concrete pretty much surrounded them on all side. Floors, walls, benches the entire vicinity appeared to be made from the hard grey material. Only small splashes of green weeds poked from between the cracks and graffiti in bright blues and yellows splashed the walls. To his left he saw the nonsensical word 'PUCKLE' sprayed in bright purple across an expanse of wall.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself at apparently nothing before turning his bright blue eyes onto Harry.

'We, or might I say you more specifically Harry, are about to meet an old acquaintance of mine, someone who I believe could be of great assistance to us at Hogwarts.'

'Like a teacher sir' Harry enquired to which Dumbledore just nodded and set of at quite a remarkable pace. In the direction of the nearest block of flats.

Whilst hurrying to catch up small droplets of rain began to fall hitting Harry's glasses and blurring his vision, he wiped the lenses with his sleeve and rushed to catch up with the headmaster in doing so Harry noticed the damaged hand hanging by Dumbledore's side. The skin looked blackened as if brushed with coal dust and the thin veins stood jet black against the dark skin. Like ink was running through his veins instead of blood. With a quick jolt the hand disappeared up Dumbledore's sleeve.

'Another story for another time Harry' his stern blue eyes looking into Harrys brilliant green ones. They marched into the lobby. The smell of stale urine and tobacco overwhelmed Harry's nostrils and he let out a little cough.

'Yes it does seem rather an unlikely place for a man who loves comfort to reside doesn't it Harry?' Dumbledore questioned although not really expecting an answer pushing the call lift button.

'Who lives here sir' Harry asked slightly muffled covering his nose with his sleeve.

The lift pinged and they stepped into the confined space. The bulb above them flickered on and off as Dumbledore pushed the button for the fourteenth floor.

'Within this charming block of flats Harry currently resides one Mr. Horace Slughorn. An ex professor at Hogwarts and in these troubling times, someone who I can trust to help at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore told Harry whilst rocking back and forward on his heels.

'So why don't you just ask him sir' Harry asked wondering why he had been brought along.

'He is rather distrustful Harry and in the current climate I don't blame him one bit, also he does have a rather unique collection which he enjoys.'

But before Harry could ask what Dumbledore meant by collections the doors opened onto a bleak looking corridor. They stepped out of the lift and Harry saw three doors before them. They moved to the door opposite them, 14b. With his good hand Dumbledore knocked on the door with its peeling red paint. Utter silence, no noises no shuffles no calls from inside. To Harry it sounded like the apartment was empty and Harry looked up to Dumbledore who smiled at him.

Removing his wand from within his robes Dumbledore unlocked the door and the pair watched as it swung open before them. The apartment made the downstairs lobby look as clean as Aunt Petunia's kitchen. Harry had never seen a mess quite like it. He could only compare it to the Room of Requirement when it became a home for generations of lost, stolen and hidden objects. Except even the Room of Requirement only seemed to get dusty. This room was covered in a film of grime. Dirty sticky grime. The walls were smeared with muck and filth, the small hall opened into a main room, a living room Harry supposed but no one had lived in there for some time. Light filtered into the room in shafts from the greasy windows. Dust motes danced on the air in the beams of light. If the outside of these flats could be described as grey then the inside would be called brown, Dirt brown. Aunt Petunia would have had a panic attack had she seen this place. The only piece of furniture within the room was a beaten up old armchair laying on its side. Its cushions also dirty but in reasonably good condition. Harry looked around, he could see where pictures had once hung on the walls. The sun fading the colour around where they had once been. A built in fire place took over most of the room on the far wall although the fireplace itself was now missing. On the floor before the missing fire a single ornament in two pieces lay on the tatty brown carpet. A ballerina in pose in a tutu that Harry assumed was once pink but like the rest of the room was now a dirty color.

'Ow' someone exclaimed although neither himself nor Dumbledore made the noise.

Harry span to find Dumbledore had poked the armchair with his wand.

'Who was that Sir' Harry whispered his hand whipping to his own wand for fear that death eaters had found them.

'That my boy' Said Dumbledore pointing to the armchair is Horace Slughorn.'

Harry looked from his headmaster to the armchair in disbelief. But before his eyes the armchair began to morph. Within the blink of an eye the tattered old armchair became the figure of a squat balding man. He wore a smart velvet jacket whose buttons looked like they were holding back the man's expansive waistline.

'I expected something a little grander Horace' Dumbledore laughed as the man arched his back in the manor of someone who had been crouched for some time.

'Can't be too careful old chap' Mr. Slughorn answered Dumbledore. 'This apartment is supposed to be empty I couldn't just have anyone walk in and see what it really looks like. Been here for years I have now. Home sweet home.' The man exclaimed.

'Learnt a few tricks along the way to help conceal myself from unwanted visitors' he huffed.

With that he waved his wand around his head in a lasso like motion. It looked like a haze had appeared in front of Harrys eyes. Like on a warm day in Privet Drive and the heat made the pavements ripple. The brown drained from the room replaced by a rice warm creamy colour. The walls themselves looked like they were receding. The once small living room gradually expanded to three times its original size. Out of nowhere furniture popped into existence. An old sofa, deep green with smart black buttons pressed into the upholstery and a high straight back appeared before them the kind Harry had seen in the teachers' lounge at Hogwarts. Various sideboards and tables sprouted from the ground like plants. Each covered with photo frames in gold and silver guilt. The far wall where the non-existent fire had once been had begun growing. Much like the bricks in the wall at the entrance to Diagon Ally moved as did the brinks in the fireplace. They grew to fill the entire wall with a large impressive fire in the center, the mantle now as tall as Harry. Flames erupted from within the grate and illuminated the room as candles flickered into life from every dresser and table. Harry Span round in time to see a grand piano arrear behind Dumbledore who just looked around with the air of someone who was watching a television program they had already seen. Tapestries and ornate painting emerged from the walls like something raining out of water. Portraits of old wizards and witches began look down on them, some with what looked like disgust on their faces.

A small spindle legged table appeared before them and Dumbledore and Horace sat down on the green sofa and Horace took a tea pot from the table and began pouring.

'This is what I expected Horace' said Dumbledore taking a tea cup graciously from Horace.

Looking around Harry now couldn't even recognize the original little flat they had walked into. They now looked like they were in the drawing room of some grand country mansion. In one final movement a set of grand wrought iron spiral stairs wound themselves to the ceiling and through a hole. Harry could only assume that some kind of extendable charm had been applied to the inside of the apartment in order for it to have a second floor.

'Yes I do like it' said Horace in a proud voice. 'My little slice of paradise, although I fear I may have to leave soon. Pesky death eaters'

This caught Harry's attention and he accepted his own teacup.

'How rude of me Horace, This is a young friend of mine, I believe you will have heard of Him, Harry Potter' Dumbledore paused to wait for Horace's reaction and sure enough Harry saw the man's eyes flicker to his scar then back. The look of comprehension dawning on his face.

'Oh this is a sneaky trick Albus teasing me with this kind of bait, all for what to come back to that draughty old castle.' Horace Slughorn pointed a stubby finger at Dumbledore.

'I do believe that you were very fond of that draughty old castle and retired with reluctance, or has your current living arrangements become too comfortable for you Horace?' Dumbledore rounded on the shorter man.

'Be that as it may you cannot recruit me into that dammed Order of yours, I will not so openly declare my side in this battle, that's tantamount to suicide Albus, and even you must know that. With Death eaters now out there on every corner I must stay in hiding. He himself has tried to recruit me before you know' Harry couldn't help feel the Horace sounded proud of this fact and couldn't understand why anyone would feel that being recruited by Voldemort personally would be something to be proud of

'I am aware of Voldemort's eagerness to have you join him Horace but I can offer you more protection that a concealment charm at Hogwarts' Dumbledore told him. 'There are much more powerful protective spells in place, you would know Horace'

Harry saw the man contemplate this, 'that is true Albus and it would be much safer, I fear it wouldn't be too long before they found me they….'

Before he could finish a blue light filed the room, like you would expect with a fire siren but in complete silence. Harry Dumbledore and Horace fell to the floor as the Sofa beneath them vanished. The walls raced back in making Harry panic. They looked like they wouldn't stop.

'What have you done Albus, they must have followed you, and with the Boy here you must leave at once.' Horace whispered to Dumbledore.

'But Horace, come with me to the castle now, think over what I have offered' Dumbledore whispered back. The blue light pulsed faster and faster and Harry rubbing his backside stood from the floor. The room had now retained is air of neglect and was once again shabby and dirty.

'I Will considered Dumbledore, but give me time, I must leave but don't worry I know of a charming little cottage, I believe the owners are on their way to the airport as we speak.' With that Horace eyed Harry with a hungry expression that unnerved him and then the man span on the spot disappearing.

'I feel it's time we followed suit Harry' said Dumbledore holding his arm out again.

Harry took his arm and just had time to take a deep breath of air. As they span he heard the front door crash door and saw a few fragments of wood fly into the front room before he was swallowed by the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 -Dreaming of Dudley

'Quickly now, come on they will be here soon.' A woman's voice called over to him. He couldn't quite see her but Harry knew she was only a few feet away. The room had filled with smoke and it was making it very hard to see anything. It smelt like a mixture of steam from a potion and something burning, wood or paper maybe?

'You must come quickly we need to hide it, they must not find it.' The woman's voice again but more urgently now.

He saw his own hand rise and a sharp dagger pricked his finger. He marveled at the fact he couldn't feel any pain. It seemed so real yet so distant. He watched as a single drop of blood gathered on his finger then fell landing on something laying on the table in front of him, something he could quite see.

'You finished with that' a gruff voice called to him and he turned to his left to see his cousin Dudley sat next to him. He wore his Smelting's hat and reached out to grab a chicken leg which was now on a plate in front of him.

Harry awoke with a start. It had been late when he had reached the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley had insisted he go straight to bed. He looked over and could see the crop of bright red hair sticking out from Ron's covers were he lay still snoring away.

What had that dream been all about? Why was that woman in such a rush? What had the drop of blood been for? And why had Dudley been there? He had very rarely dreamed about Dudley and not in a magical context anyway. He supposed with everything that had happened he wasn't surprised he was having weird dreams. He climbed out of bed to write a letter to Sirius about the dream when the thought hit him. He couldn't write to Sirius. The sight of his godfather falling back through the archway hit him like a punch to the stomach, one of Dudley's right hooks knocking the wind out of him. He sat on the edge of the camp bed in Ron's room staring at his own feet. He wouldn't be able to send him anymore letters. He wouldn't be able to visit him at Grimmauld Place, he would be able to speak to him anymore. Sirius had been the only person Harry could talk to about his father and now he was another person who had left him. Someone else who was supposed to look after him and they had left him.

A bang shook the room and Ron sat bolt upright, his hair sticking out at all angles.

'Huh, w, what' he called out sleepily.

The Chudley Cannons poster above Ron's bed was now shouldering slightly from one corner and the two watched as the players scrambled to get away from the smoking edge. Ron threw his pillow at the poster putting out the small flames.

'Morning Harry' he grinned 'Bad dream' he chuckled. 'You could just punched me if you don't like my snoring you know'

Before Harry could reply the door burst open and Mrs. Weasley came in and looked to the poster, the bottom right corner now gone. Her face full of thunder and she rounded on Ron

'It wasn't me' Ron burst out, 'Harry had a bad dream.'

Instantaneously her face smoothed into one of complete calm, 'Don't worry Harry dear, its fixable' and with a flourish of her wand the poster mended itself.

Ron mumbled under his breath as he pulled a t shirt over his head.

'Wouldda been war if I had done it' he murmured.

'Well you didn't, now get downstairs and help Ginny with breakfast, I want a word with Harry' she told him sternly.

They both looked at her, 'what do you want me for Mrs. Weasley.'' Harry asked but she didn't answer him, she just stared at Ron until he left the room and shut the door behind him. She sat in silence until she was sure Ron had gone downstairs.

'I had two brothers you know Harry' She told him in a quiet voice 'Gideon and Fabian, Twins like my Fred and George.' She stood and walked over to the window looking out over the garden.

Harry couldn't see where she was going with this but he could tell by the look on her face that it was something serious.

'Just like Fred and George they were growing up, oh they didn't half wind me up, but I loved them dearly. I guess that's where I get my patience for Fred and George.' She stopped and came back to sit beside Harry. She placed her hand over Harrys with such care.

'They died fighting for the Order Harry, did you know that, it took five of them'

Harry froze, he had been expecting this kind of conversation off someone but not Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore or Hermione maybe but not her.

'From what we were told they put up a bloody good fight but I guess they were no match, they were outnumbered. This is why I'm so scared for you, all of you I can't lose anyone else Harry.'

A small tear fell from the corner of her eye, Harry moved to wipe it but she took out a hanky and dabbed at her eyes.

'It's not healthy to bottle everything up you know' she looked at him with such intensity.

'I know, I'm not, I mean' Harry stuttered out, and she looked over to the now repaired Poster.

'I know what it's like Harry, I know you lost your parents, and please don't react but you didn't really know them, but Sirius'

The sound of his name burst something inside of him and the books on the table flew to the floor with a thud.

'Harry please you need to grieve, you don't need to be strong no one is expecting that. When my brothers died I kept it all in, I pushed everyone away, even Arthur.' She placed her arms around Harry now. He could feel the sobs coming and felt his shoulders twitch. He relaxed into her embrace and allowed the tears to fall over him.

'But if it wasn't for Arthur I would have been in a very dark place Harry and that is not somewhere you want to be' she whispered to him. 'Remember there are more of us than you think that love you Harry.'

She gave him one last squeeze before standing up. 'Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes she said standing smoothing out her apron, she handed him her hanky 'I wish to speak to you again about this Harry dear, I have something to show you' she stopped for a moment in deep thought, 'Yes something I think could help you' and she left.

He looked down at the square of cloth she had handed him. Then he looked over to the poster and the books on the floor. He felt so angry, so alone but Mrs. Weasley had recognized that in him. Although he knew he wouldn't go to a dark place he just wanted to lash out at someone, anyone. He dabbed his eyes with the hanky and noticed the initials in the corner. G.B.P, he guessed that it had once belonged to Gideon.


	5. Chapter 5 -The Funeral of Nicolas Flamel

After wiping his eyes with Gideon's handkerchief Harry pulled himself together. He sat on the camp bed and pulled on his socks and shoes and threw a couple of owl treats into Hedwig's empty cage. She had returned in the night and flew straight back out again, she had returned with no letters though. He made his way down through the old house following the zig zag staircase past landings and corridors. He entered the kitchen to find more people than he expected. Professor Lupin, Tonks, Kinglsey Shacklebolt and much to his surprise Dumbledore. They all stood looking rather sombre in various shades of Brilliant blue. The kitchen seemed to burst at the seams with the Weasley's and all these new guests.

'Ahh Harry dear' said Mrs. Weasley making no sign of their earlier conversation. It's a big day today. Eat up your breakfast, your far too skinny.'

She piled about 6 sausages onto his plate and pushed him down into a seat while all the eyes in the room seemed to focus on him. He found it rather hard to eat with that many people watching him.

'What's going on?' said Ron in a rather undignified tone his own mouth full of bacon.

Harry Looked to Lupin who maintained eye contact with him whilst answering Ron's question. 'Today we are to attend the funeral of Nicolas Flamel.' and with that he took a slight step backwards as if expecting something to happen.

Harry looked around the room at the group watching him, all except Dumbledore he stood observing the famous Weasley clock. It had no numbers and a number of hands, one for each of the Weasleys in fact. Around the edge were little words painted onto the face, things such as 'at school', 'at work' and now all the hands pointed to the twelve position which read 'mortal peril'

'Such a wonderful clock Mrs. Weasley' I do wish you would let me study it' Dumbledore said towards Mrs. Weasley.

'Oh well actually no Dumbledore.' She replied if my father knew I was letting someone study the secrets of my family's clock making skills than I'm sure he should be turning in his grave.'

Dumbledore smiled at her, I do have one of my own of his creations you know Molly' and he pulled out his own pocket watch which Harry had seen before. He held out the gold watch for her to see. It had twelve hands, and like the Weasley clock it didn't have numbers but little planets which moved around the edges.

'Well bless my stars' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. I didn't think there were many working still.' She turned it over in her hands with such care Harry would have thought it was made of glass.

'This is one of my Grandfathers' she finally explained after everyone had lost interest and had begun to talk between themselves again.

Ron took this opportunity to whisper to Harry. 'You gonna go to the Funeral?' he asked with trepidation in his voice. 'You know with Sirius and all that'

Ginny nudged Ron in the chest with her elbow. 'A bloody teaspoon Ron' and tutted. 'Of course Harry will go, he saved the Philosophers stone, it would be a sign of respect.'

'Quite right Ginevra' said Dumbledore from behind them making the three of them jump. 'Best finish that bacon Harry we must be leaving soon' Dumbledore said reaching between Ron and Harry and helping himself to a piece of toast.

Harry went to change and couldn't think of anything to wear to a Funeral, he could wear his black school robes he guessed but they would be too small for him now, he had grown another couple of inches over the summer and he had yet to go to Diagon Ally.

On the camp bed lay a set of deep blue robes. They weren't his and he wondered whose they were.

'They're Charlies' Ron answered Harrys unspoken question.

Harry looked at him, 'But why are they blue? Don't you wear black?' he asked and Ron stared blankly at him before shaking his head. 'I forget you grew up as a muggle' Ron chuckled.

'Blacks for learning, you don't know the rhyme then do you?' he said and Harry starred at him blankly.

'Rhyme?' Harry questioned.

'Yeah, it's one of those old Beadle tales, erm.' Ron stood thinking scratching his long nose. Then he began,

Robes of Yellow to celebrate

Of Blue to honour life

We wear green for holidays

And White to take a wife

Deepest black to learn our craft

Grey for those who judge

Robes of red for duelling

And lilac to erm… make fudge

Ron stopped 'I cant remember the rest it does go on for like three more verses and that's all I can remember, that's the main ones you know'

But Harry didn't know that was all knew to him. As he pulled on his blue robes he remembered when he was trialled in front of the full wizengamot they had all worn grey robes. He looked at Ron who wasn't getting changed.

'Sorry mate' Ron once again answered Harrys unspoken question, I have to stay and help mum tidy the house. A few people are coming back here after, a wake you know, and she wants everything ready, oh and Hermione's joining us tomorrow for Diagon Ally.'

Back downstairs, they all waved as they left the Burrow. Harry marvelled at the construction, an assortment of rooms just added on over the years and without a doubt held up by magic. As they passed the boarder of the burrow. Lupin took Harrys arm. 'I hear you have already done this' he said smiling down to Harry and without warning he turned on the spot.

Harry panted getting his breath back, it took him a few moments to get his bearings. He would never get used to aperating. He stood tall and saw the small group with which he had travelled with looking around. They stood within a marque tent. Large and white. He could hear the slight sound of light raindrops pattering the canvass above. Before them in neat rows stood lines of blue chairs and the marquee looked like the sea. Figures walked around shaking hands in robes of every shade of blue Harry could think of. Their movements looked like waves, deep blue grey robes on an elderly man with a crop of white hair making it look like a wave crashing. Bright blue on a group of younger people huddled in one corner.

'This way Harry' Dumbledore ushered them towards the front and they filled in down a line of seats.

'I must go and prepare' Dumbledore said and strode off.

'He's giving the Eulogy' Professor Lupin explained and before Harry could speak a soft gong echoed through the Tent signalling people to take their seats.

Now that people sat Harry could see a white stone coffin was laid out in front of the blue chairs on a plinth raising it for people to see when seated.

Dumbledore stood before the crowd and waited for silence to reign in only coughing slightly to indicate to a young couple towards the back to quieten down.

'We are gathered here on this solemn day, not to mourn the death of Nicola Flamel but to wonder and take lesson from this extraordinary man.

Nicolas was a great friend of mine and I met him when I was a boy myself. He wrote to me in response to one of my articles that was published in transfiguration today while I was still at Hogwarts myself.' He chuckled

'Yes even that was many years ago. But Nicolas himself was already of a great age.

For those here today we know why for his many years and there is no need to go through those details, but it was Nicolas's brave decision to relinquish his years in order to allow for a safer world and that is just the man he was, kind, brave and selfless.

He survived his wife Perenelle by a mere few months and even in those times alone he never ceased in his life's work to help those in need. As he has for centuries he continued to fund Beauxbatons and as bequeathed his fortune to the continued running of the school. He dedicated himself to the passing on of magical knowledge and will always be remembered by every student to pass within the Beauxbaton academy.

As a young man he, along with Merlin created the Beauxbaton Academy to teach and pass on their own knowledge and that fine tradition is still observed today by Madam Maxime and her teachers.' Dumbledore nodded in the direction of Madam Maxime who Harry had somehow not noticed before.

'So can we all stand now please,' Dumbledore continued, 'with our wands raised we honour a man who has touched so many lives, perhaps more than anyone else? To a man who worked relentlessly for a better world? To a man who may now rest in peace along with his beloved Wife and we let his body to be taken by time' He let off a shower of small white stars which was repeated in the room around them. The white stars congregated around the white tomb in a blinding white light until they faded leaving the white stone brilliant white.

They stood in silence for a moment, Harry quite unsure as what to do. He had never been to a wizard funeral before and wasn't sure what happened next. Lupin nudged him and pointed towards the aisle. One by one they filed past the tomb, each resting a hand on the top then leaving the marquee. Harry followed suit, still not too sure what he was doing. But as he came level with Dumbledore the man lowered his head in a kindly smile.

'Come now Harry, Back to the Burrow I'm sure you have some questions of your own.'


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye Sirius Black

Chapter 6

Goodbye Sirius Black

He had barely stepped back into the burrow when a mass of frizzy brown hair seemed to envelope him.

'Oh Harry I do hope you are alright, are you ok? That's wasn't too bad was it?' Hermione fired questions at him and in the shock of being pounced on he didn't know how to react.

Hermione took his silence as troubling and took a step back. 'Are you ok Harry' she asked with more caution in her voice this time.

'Yes, yes I'm fine Hermione, you just shocked me that's all' her told her and saw her visibly relax.

Mrs. Weasley bustled back into the kitchen to great them all, 'Ginny dear put the kettle on' and Ginny who had just come into the kitchen tutted as she dutifully followed her mother's orders. Harry watched as the sun caught her hair and illuminated it to a bright flame red.

'Harry' Dumbledore drew him out of his distraction and followed Harry's eye line to Ginny. 'Yes now might be a good time Harry' He continued and lead Harry out into the yard. A couple of chickens clucked away as Harry and Dumbledore began to circle the house.

'Is there anything you want to ask me about today Harry?' Dumbledore enquired.

Harry ran over the events in his head, the blue robes, Beauxbatons, the white stars.

'Did Merlin really set up Beauxbatons?' he asked finally.

Dumbledore looked a little taken aback by Harrys question but quickly regained his composure.

'Yes Harry he did'

'But I thought Merlin was from England?' Harry continued,

'Quite right harry, but a fled to France after it got too dangerous for him in London any more, they were dangerous times for Wizards back then and if I'm correct I believe he was almost burnt at the stake Harry'

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock, 'I thought Merlin was some big English legend'

Dumbledore chuckled, 'time is written to delete what people don't want us to see Harry which shall be something we shall focus on once we get back to school' Dumbledore added.

They continued to walk around the building in silence until Harry asked the question Dumbledore was waiting for.

'Why didn't we have a Funeral for Sirius?'

Dumbledore stopped and for a moment stared at the chickens who pecked the ground before them.

'Alas Harry, wizarding law has some strange and outdated customs. In order to have a funeral, we must first...' he paused, a looked Harry in the eye as he said 'A body'

Harry's heart jumped. He had known this really he just wanted to have it confirmed. Of course there was no body. His God father had fallen through the veil. Into what Harry wasn't quite sure, but he had thought that it was some kind of door for the dead. He had thought over those last few moments time and time again. How Sirius was laughing at Bellatrix as they duelled, how he mocked her. The two cousins fighting each on a different side. Sirius for the Order and Bellatrix for Voldemort. Every time it all comes down to the fact that it was his fault. He had been led there by Voldemort. A trick and Voldemort knew that Harry would fall for it. Being the little hero and going to save Sirius and for what? it led to Sirius's death.

A loud crack ricocheted around the garden and a portion of the stone boundary wall fell to the ground in pieces.

'Harry, you must learn to rule your temper' Dumbledore warned. 'We may not be able to have a traditional Wizard funeral, but there is still another ceremony that we are going to do. That is to say we are going to do tonight, up there' Dumbledore pointed off into the distance and Harry followed his finger to a line of hills.

Later that evening, the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley were joined by more wizards and witches. Hagrid came around Tea time followed by Mundungus Fletcher who Mrs. Weasley had refused to allow into the Burrow whilst he smoked his pipe which let of a foul, acrid green smoke. Bill arrived not long after with his Brother Charlie in tow. A few people Harry didn't recognise joined them and Tonks had to fill them in. They had stood in the corner, Harry Ron and Hermione when Tonks joined them. Her hair a subtle dark brown today and tied up into a rather elegant knot Harry thought. It seemed she had also made an effort as was wearing a simple midnight blue dress.

'Wotcha Harry' she said in a tone that sounded nothing like her usual cheerful self.

As Tonks pointed out unknown people to Ron and Hermione Harry couldn't help notice the glances she kept throwing towards Dumbledore who was deep in conversation with professor Lupin and wondered why she was on edge around Dumbledore. He saw Mundungus sat in the corner talking to the twins Fred and George and overheard him exclaiming.

'I don't think I've been here since this place belonged to your uncle's lads' he said in his gruff voice.

Harry looked back to Dumbledore and as he looked at his head master and ex defence against the dark arts teacher Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'I think it's time ladies and gentlemen' and he beckoned to the door.

'what's going on now Tonks' asked Harry still rather unsure as to what was going on.

'We're having a goodbye for Sirius Harry' she whispered to him taking a place in line in the queue to leave through the kitchen door.

'Yes I know that' replied Harry slightly impatient, 'But what does that actually mean?'

She just winked at him, 'you'll see Harry, you'll see?

The long procession trailed through the garden, in which a couple of fat chicken pecked at the dry ground. Looking ahead Harry could see that Dumbledore was leading the line through the gate and over across the field. He looked to Hermione who simply shook her shoulders.

'I really don't know Harry, I've never heard of anything like this, I mean there are mentions of memorials in Hogwarts a History, such as the memorial for Elberta Ogden you know the Headmistress who vanished on a tour of Egypt, she set off a curse in one of the pyramids, quite a famous story really'

Harry and Ron looked at her with blank expressions. She sighed' one day you might read that book'

Why when we have you?' Guffed Ron and Hermione playfully jabbed him in the ribs.

'In times when there is no body to commit into a tomb' she stopped and glanced towards Harry who nodded for her to carry on.

'Well in those times an unofficial ceremony is conducted by friends and family. There isn't really any strict guidelines on what happens as each family are different.'

'I can't imagine that the Blacks had any nice traditions' Harry said looking up towards the peak of the hill which they were now marching.

'Sirius may have been a Black' Tonks interrupted, 'but his real family were the Order'

She was still marching behind them and as they came out onto the top of the hill Harry saw the ring of stones laid out like benches around a fire pit. People began to take seats around the circle. Harry ended up pushed next to Tonks with Hermione on his right hand side. Ron ended up sat on the damp grass before them and tutted.

'Wish I got to sit down' he moaned.

Mrs Weasley heard him 'If wishes where Hippogriffs then beggars would ride' she scolded him and marched off. She seemed in a foul mood and Harry saw the grass stain up the back of her pale blue robes and guessed she had slipped on the way up on the damp grass. Mr. Weasley led her away and they sat on the other side of the circle. Mrs. Weasley sobbing slightly.

'I think the last time mum was up here was for Gideon and Fabian' Ron added looking at his crying mother. Harry turned to Ron and then Mrs. Weasley remembering their conversation earlier. He couldn't help but wonder what Mrs. Weasley still wanted to talk to him about

As the group settled Harry looked up to the sky. With no lights around he could make out every star. Each one shinned and sparkled in the dark inky sky above like little lights. He tried to make out some of the constellations which he remembered from Astrology but failed dismaly. He could see Mars which shone brightly and could faintly make out Leo and Hydra. They all seemed so far away. Away from all this death and heart ache. Hermione nudged him and he saw Dumbledore get to his feet.

As the headmaster stood the fire pit between them burst into flames. The glow from the fire cast strange shadows around the circle illuminating and casting shadows over peoples facing making everyone look extremely different. Stood, lit up by the now roaring flames Dumbledore made for quite the impressive figure. He looked strong and powerful. The light shining off his glasses hiding his eyes making it hard to read his expression.

'Friends, it has been a long time since we have been around this circle but alas time does not make it any easier. We are here for our fallen friend Sirius Orion Black. Although we may have no body that does not mean we shall not honour his life.'

Around the group Harry saw a number of the group bow their heads, others looked at Dumbledore with such ferocity and concentration. Harry looked up again to the stars and let Dumbledore's words wash over him.

'You all know the kind of man he was, Brave, honourable and loyal and it is with deepest regret that we cannot commit his body to the tomb as per generations of wizards before him, but we will take this opportunity to all remember what it was that made Sirius Black special to each of us.'

The group fell silent looking around again he now saw that everyone's heads were bowed. He thought of his own special moments with Sirius. The first glimpse of the big black dog as he sat on the pavement after fleeing the Dursleys. The images of Sirius decorating Grimmauld Place for Christmas the Christmas hat bobbing as he hung Holly from the chandelier. But most of all, his one true heart-warming memory of Sirius would always be the time he had told him that he could go and live with him. Harry felt his chest heave and not realising it he had begun to sob silent tears. He felt Hermione's arm wrap around his shoulders and he gave in to the sadness.

'But tonight is not a time to dwell on sad memories, Sirius would not want everyone sat around and wasting a mighty fine evening such as this one.' Dumbledore waved his wand and a glass appeared in everyone's hand full of what Harry thought was fire whiskey.

'Everyone raise your glasses please' the crowd obeyed, glasses raised to the night sky.

'To Sirius Black, one of the bravest men I ever knew. We stand here tonight in this waking circle in honour respect for your life. In each of us you will live on in memory until our own times do come and every day until that time we shall cherish and respect the man you were and try to make our own lives more meaningful. For death is a time of sorrow but tonight is a time for happy memories, we shall toast to you dear friend and hope that in death your find your next great adventure. To Sirius Black'

They all repeated his name and drank to his death. Harry could feel the Fire whiskey burn on the way down and it felt good to feel something like that. As Ron stood and disappeared into the crowd the flames in the centre died down to a happy flicker and a table had appeared on the outside of the stone benches laden with drinks and cakes. Ron emerged holding three butter beers and they swigged from the bottles as Tonks left to speak to Lupin.

'I forget Sirius was her Cousin' Harry said breaking the silence between them. The three looked over as Lupins arms circled Tonks and he pulled her tight as she began to sob.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Trouble with Twins

Chapter 7

The Trouble with Twins

It was past midnight when they arrived back at the Burrow in their now diminished numbers. Quite a few people had decided to disapparate whilst up the Hill. Now only Hagrid, Mundungus and Kingsley came back with them. Harry Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on the garden wall and watched a drunken Hagrid try to pitch up his tent with Mundungus not being very helpful. They both sang at different rhythms about a man named Odo.

'And Odo the hero, they bore him back home'

'Are you ok Harry?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'To the place he'd known as a lad' the inharmonious singing continued.

Harry looked at her. The moonlight shining of her bushy hair made it look even bigger than usual. He looked to Ron and Ginny who even in the dark of night their flame red Weasley hair shone brightly. He focussed on Ginny who was staring at him with such consideration it made him feel nervous. He nodded tearing his eyes away from hers. His eyes still slightly red and swollen from where he had let out his inner anguish. He thought he would feel better after but he still felt angry. No not quite angry he didn't know what he felt. Guilt maybe? Guilty as it was his fault Sirius was dead.

'And his wand snapped in two which was sad' finished Hagrid followed by a loud belch. It seemed Mundungus had fallen sleep mid song and Hagrid was now drifting off amid a pile of tent poles and canvass.

They got up and trailed in to the house. Nodding Mr. Weasley a good night they marched up the stairs in single file. Harry who was last looked at Mrs. Weasley who was sat with her sleeping head on Mr. Weasleys shoulder. Her own eyes still red and he thought of her own sorrow at going back to the place she had said good bye to her brothers. Her brothers who had been killed by the death eaters and it filled him with rage. All thought of guilt evaporating. He thundered up the stairs and burst into Ron's room. A cloud of red mist hazing his mind.

'It's all his fault' Harry roared much to the surprise of Ron who was half into his pyjamas.

'Bloody Voldemort' Ron twitched at the name and Harry continued. 'He's caused so much pain and death and he doesn't even care all for what? Power?'

He slumped down on the bed throwing a book towards the wall where it slammed into the skirting board knocking it off the wall. The board fell with a clatter but Harry didn't notice.

'Calm down Harry, mum will kill me if you break anything else' Ron urged Harry in hushed tones.

Ron knelt to the floor to replace the board. Harry looked at Ron's ankles which now stuck out a couple of inches below the hem of his Pyjama bottoms. He pulled his own sweater over his head, the red mist still clouding his mind.

'Hold on' he heard Ron exclaim from somewhere but not quite paying attention, 'Harry look at this'

But Harry didn't look he was still going through his mind all the people that he knew who had been killed or injured by Voldemort and his death eaters. Sirius, Mr and Mrs. Longbottom, 'Harry' Ron interrupted him again look and Harry found a small box thrust under his nose.

The red mist parted slightly, enough for Harry to see what was being waved in front of him. It was a small wooden box about the size one of his school books. 'What's that he snapped' Ron

Ron who was slightly used to Harrys moods ignored his mood and continued. 'I found it behind the skirting board which fell off when you erm'

Ron held out the box to Harry to take. The red mist now gone and Harry examined the box. As he did the door opened and Hermione entered.

'What's all this noise she' whispered as though scared of waking anyone up, but the only person in the house who was asleep was Mrs. Weasley down in the kitchen. Harry waved the box at her. 'Ron found this hidden in his room.' he told her.

He showed Hermione the box. Rather flat and made of a bright warm coloured wood. It didn't seem to have any lock or hinges but as much as Harry tried he couldn't open it. On what Harry assumed was the top, although he couldn't really be sure were two indentations and he found that his thumbs fitted into them perfectly.

Hermione gasped 'oh my, that's very rare Harry, do you know what that is?'

Ron and Harry looked at her with such an expression, 'Do you not know who we are by now Hermione?' said Ron Mockingly. 'We tend to find things then you explain what they are, that's how it works' he grinned, Harry found it hard to hide his own grin. How had he been so angry just a few moments ago?

'That's a Geminus box' she paused for effect but Harry and Ron continued to stare at her. Ron rolled his hand in a gesture to carry on.

'A Geminus box is used to hide things and no magic or spell can open it apart from the owners' she looked at the two boys who both looked back with blank faces.

'Try and open it Harry you have to put two of the same thumb into each indentation.' Hermione told Harry.

He obeyed and tried what she had said before it dawned on him what she had actually said.

'Hold on, two of the same thumb?' he looked at her questioningly.

'Yes' she smiled knowingly at him. 'Can you not think how you would open it?'

'Oh come on Hermione, again are you forgetting who you are talking to, you might be the smartest witch at Hogwarts, but aren't exactly at your level' Ron interjected and Harry saw Hermione blush.

'It's a Twin box Harry, Twins have to open it' it clicked in his head as he heard her say that, Twins, two of the same thumbs. It also clicked to who the box belonged and he handed it back to Ron.

'This is yours mate' and Harry passed it back to Ron who still looked like he hadn't caught up yet.

'Huh' he managed taking the box.

'Fred, George' Hermione called out in a sweet sing song voice and waited.

'Oh' said Ron finally catching up.

A loud crack filled the room and Fred and George appeared before them grinning. 'You called' mocked Fred and they both bowed to a ridiculously low level which reminded Harry of the first time he had met Dobby.

'We found this' Hermione said taking the box from Ron's hands and passing it to one of the twins.

'Wow' said George in amazement.

'Where did you get this Fred' finished.

'So you know what this is? Hermione asked.

'Of course we do' they repeated in tandem.

'We make it our business to know everything twin related Fred said, 'Everything' repeated George.

They took one side of the box each and placed their thumb into it. With a small click the lid popped open and the five of them stood back not knowing what was inside.

Ron tentatively opened the box and they starred inside to find a few sheets of parchment. The top one looked like a letter.

'You read it Harry' Ron said.

And although he really wanted to he felt it wrong to read such a private hidden thing when it clearly belong to the Weasley.

Fred took a letter disturbing a small cloud of dust making Hermione cough as she had leaned in lower to examine the box.

Fred opened the letter and coughed a little dramatically himself.

 _'August 10_ _th_ _1981,_

 _To the reader of this letter._

 _We can only assume that you are 'one' a twin, given that you have opened this box, and 'B' a Weasley as you found this box. Congratulations. They are two of the most wonderful things of which I can think of so may we bow to you and your twin on that.'_

'I'm liking this guy already' Fred said before he continued.

' _It seems that we are coming to the end of our journey together and we shall either no longer be twins or no longer be at all. The order is under attack from all sides and we will do our best to protect those we love. If she is still alive will someone please tell Molly we love her and that she must look out for little Ginny. She doesn't know it yet but we know for a fact she's going to have a girl and name her after mother._

 _'Tonight heard tell of a plan for a group of Death eaters to launch an attack on us they want our knowledge, we have sent word to the order for help but we must leave with much hast. But before we go us need to make sure that there is record of things we have learned. Our grandfather the famous clock maker passed some information onto us and we have made it our lives work, well part of our lives work to delve deeper. Dearest Grandpa told us that the key to weakening He who must not be named lies in a blood line with historical roots. Roots which spread from non-other than Merlin himself. '_

'Wow that's some deep stuff' Fred said looking to his brother with wide eyes. 'Gideon and Fabian knew how to stop you know who, why didn't they tell anyone?' George replied. Fred held his hand up and continued.

 _'The reason we have not made this information known are the implications that come with it. Merlin was a powerful wizard and to this day there are those who are after his bloodline. Not only for revenge but the tremendous power that flows within those veins. Such powerful magic that to know who the ancestor is would be to know the source of a power over 2000 years old. We can only hope that whoever is reading this uses this information wisely and maintains our own careful work._

 _Goodbye to whoever and wish us luck, maybe we will be standing next to you as you read this, maybe as a ghost just think about that'_

 _Gideon and Fabian Prewett.'_

'Wow' repeated Fred, 'I know, just you wait till we tell Lee, he's never going to believe this' said George and in an instant both their faces fell blank and they slumped back onto Ron's bed.

'OH my, oh dear, oh my' Hermione panicked dancing on the spot her wands raised at the Twins.

'What in the name of Merlin have you done' Ron gasped.

'They were going to tell Lee, or someone else we couldn't risk that Ron' Hermione pleaded with Ron. 'You heard the letter it's not safe to know what they knew if they started telling people it would put everyone in danger, Ron I had to wipe their memories'

Ron looked aghast but eventually shrugged accepting Hermione's explanation, 'Well what do we do with them and what do we do with that' he added pointing to the twins who now lay dazed on his bed and then to the Geminus box.


	8. Chapter 8 - Abnorm Alley

Chapter 8

Abnorm Alley

Harry sat in silence at breakfast that morning thinking over the letter. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him matching his still resolution.

'Passed out as soon as we hit the pillow' Harry heard Fred telling Mr. Weasley

'Slept like we had been Petrified' George added.

'Right' called Mrs. Weasley as she bustled into the kitchen 'we have a very busy day today and I don't want to forget anything.'

'We need to get going too mother' Fred said standing, got to get things ready for your big arrival' George Winked at Harry.

'How's the shop going Fred?' Ron asked

'Never you mind little brother you'll see later' George teased.

'Yes, yes very well' Mrs. Weasley bustled guiding the Twins towards the fireplace, she kissed each of them on the cheek, 'Now be safe' she warned them. 'Diagon Alley is not as safe as it used to be'

'Yes mother' they repeated in unison and in turn they disappeared into the green flames within the fireplace.

Harry looked into the green flames feeling guilty. After all it had been him who had given the twins the Gold to set up their own shop. Ron had gone on about it over and over. He couldn't understand where his brothers had gotten the gold from to set up and Harry had just shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep out of the conversation not wanting to admit to having given the twins his Tri-wizard winnings.

'Well I think they are very brave to try and set up a business in this economy' Hermione continued and was interrupted by Mr. Weasley.

'Hermione dear, in times such as these people are always going to be looking for a laugh'

'Ha' Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she came back into the kitchen, 'What kind of business will run on making people laugh' she tutted Ginny a coat and handing her Purse to Mr Weasley. 'We need to stop by the bank dear'

'Well there's Zonkos, Gamble and Japes' Ron started towards his mother but Harry wasn't listening, he felt another wave of guilt wash over him. He'd often thought of sharing his Gold with the Weasleys but he knew they would never take it and he had helped finance the Twins shop.

'Be that as it may Ron, if we don't get going we won't get all your things in time' Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron impatiently and they began to queue for the fireplace.

With his head spinning as he brushed soot from his robes he remembered the last time he had unsuccessfully attempted to travel to Diagon Alley via Floo Powder and accidently ended up in Nocturn Alley. A side street dedicated to the dark arts. With a little pop Mr. Weasley appeared and Molly Nodded.

'Right we have to go to the back to we will meet back here in one hour and stick together don't be going off on your own. Do you hear me Ron?'

Ron had been too busy craning his neck up the street to see his brother's shop.

'Yeah, yeah one hour' he muttered back to her and then watched his parents walk towards the doors of Gringotts.

'So where do you wanna go?' Hermione asked spinning round on Harry, Ron and Ginny.

'I'm going to go meet up with...' said Ginny but she didn't finish her sentence but instead gave Ron a dark look, 'Never mind I'll see you in a bit' and she ran off towards a group of students stood outside Olivanders.

'Where she going' said Ron Narrowing his eyes to try and make out who his sister was talking to.

Harry also found himself trying to make out who stood in the small group and felt his insides twist a little.

'Stop being nosey' Hermione called half laughing slapping them both round the back of the head in turn and she began to march in the opposite direction.

'What do you know Hermione?' Ron questioned her and Harry wanted to ask too but felt it would be out of place for him to ask about Ron's sister. In fact why did he want to know? He fooled himself into believing that he was looking out for Ron's little sister after all he had known her for 5 years really.

Hermione giggled and brushed Ron off, 'She has her own friends Ron'

'Yeah I know but who' Ron asked again.

Hermione stopped suddenly and Ron took this as a bad sign, 'Ok, ok ill stop asking'

'No it's not that' Hermione told him half paying attention' Where are we?' she asked looking around

Harry too looked around now and realised he was in a part of Diagon Alley in which he had never been before. Which was strange as he thought he had explored all of the street when he had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron looked too now and scoffed, 'We've walked down Abnorm Alley' he answered Hermione's question. 'Only those not looking for it find it' and he laughed 'Bill got lost here once and ended up being told he's going to marry a half human. I think he was about Ten.'

'Abrnorm Alley' she looked at him quizzically.

'Yeah it where all the weird stuff is, you know fortune tellers, experimental magic, alternative wand makers you know'

Hermione scoffed 'fortune tellers and no we don't know Ron remember me and Harry where raised by Muggles.'

Leaving Hermione and Ron to bicker Harry stepped away and looked around more closely this time. To his left was a small shop with peeling green paint and dusty windows. He leant in to read a card propped in the window.

Madam Trelawney Fortune teller and mystic

Palmistry, crystal gazing

Tasseography, Oneiromancy

Cartomancy

Appointments not necessary

Once again Hermione scoffed. 'That old fraud, she works here during the holidays'

'What's Tass-e-o-graphy' Ron asked having to read out the word slowly

'Reading tea leaves' Hermione answered him, 'I wonder how many Grimm's she finds for everyone else' she added peering through the window trying to catch a glimpse. 'Oh' she added sounding shocked.

'What' Harry asked her now trying to look through the window himself.

'That's not Trelawney' she whispered and Harry noticed a hint of almost disappointment in her voice. He too now looked through the window to see a dark haired woman sitting behind a table draped in red velvet she appeared to be gazing into a crystal ball.

'She kind looks like Trelwaney' said Ron with his nose pushed up against the glass. 'Shes got the same bug eyes' and with this the woman looked up to see the three of them with their faces pressed against the glass. Instantly they all took a step back but she beckoned them to enter glittering beads shining around her wrists.

'Great' Hermione tutted, 'we're going to have to go in now' and she pushed the door open and a small bell chimed.

'Good day my dears' the woman called in a tone not to dissimilar to Professor Trelawney. 'I have been waiting for you three, though you are a little late' she finished in a husky nature.

Hermione tutted and Harry looked around the small shop. From inside he could have sworn he was in the Divination room at Hogwarts. The room seemed to be a cross between an old fashioned tea room and a junk shop. Every surface was covered with doilies and books. Dried flowers and crystal balls.

'Sit children sit' she gestured to three small stools that had appeared before her table.

'Are you related to Professor Trelawney?' Hermione blurted out as they took their seats.

She gazed at Hermione for a couple of moments and cleared her throat. 'I am Serena Patrice Trelawney, Great Great granddaughter of the celebrated seer...'

'...Cassandra yes we know' interrupted Hermione, who Harry thought was being quite rude now.

'Young one' Serena directed to Hermione. For such a spirited young girl I deduce remarkable little aura in correlation to the third eye within us all.' The woman's voice sound less mystical and more like Professor McGonagall.

Hermione tutted again and Harry was reminded of Professor Trelawney's comment of Hermione's lack of contempt for Divination.

'But yes Sybil is my sister although we have not spoken for many a year, it's horrendous what a crystal ball, a game of chess and copious amounts of drinking sherry can do to a person' she mumbled trailing off to herself.

The three exchanged looks full of meaning.

'You young man' she suddenly pointed to Ron 'need to keep a defensive look out' Ron turned to Harry with an expression which Harry read as she is nuts. He turned back knocking over her pile or tarot cards, all but one landing face down.

'Oh' she exclaimed loudly making the three of them jump, 'The lightning struck tower, death shall follow one of you three.' her voice strangely sounding like that of Professor Trelawney's eerie mystical whispers.

'But not you' and she nodded to Harry I do see death but not lasting,' and she looked at Harry curiously. 'How strange I see a lot of death around you boy, it seems to circle you but never touching.'

'Oh my' Hermione scorned getting worked up 'next you'll be telling us that the Grimm is following us, well it's not a Grimm it's Sirius.'

A couple of pictures fell from the wall but Serena didn't flinch, 'she continued to look at Harry, her magnified blue eyes behind her thick glasses locked with his green ones. 'It was Sirius young lady, past tense' Serena corrected Hermione and didn't take her eyes away from Harrys and Hermione shuffled uncomfortably on her stool.

'Control that anger young man, for you will need it soon' Serena told him.

Ron who had stood as the pictures fell from the wall now backed into a dresser behind him and knocked a crystal ball to the floor. It landed with a loud thud making all of them jump this time.

'What's wrong didn't you see that coming' teased Hermione now and Serena broke eye contact with Harry.

'Yes my child but it still doesn't make it any less of a shock.' Serena looked to the crystal ball that now lay on the floor, a wide crack running down the centre of it. She looked to Ron who looked back with a sheepish expression on his face which had blossomed bright red.

'An attempt on your life for the one who cracks a crystal ball young man' she pointed a ringed finger to Ron whose eyes widened.

'Oh I've had enough of this; snapped Hermione and she stood dragging Harry up with him, as they approached the front door Harry heard something that made him freeze to the spot and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end for it had been in his third year he had last heard that tone.

'Beware'

It was the same tone professor Trelawney had used when she had made the prediction of Wormtails escape to join his master. Harry span on the spot to see Serena had gone all rigid, her glasses had fallen off her nose and he face had gone slack. Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth and Ron's face which had just been red looked as white as paper.

'Beware' they looked at Serena her voice cracked and sounded dry

'As the sixth month ends upon the highest tower, long set plans will come to fruition. With his seven sided soul he seeks the blood of the oldest mage but he can be defeated. One of time, one in time and one out of time must be combined to stop the dark lord from taking this power for his own.'

The light from the fire had dimmed and Hermione's hand clamped onto Harrys arm, he could feel her nails digging into his skin but he couldn't move himself. His eyes focused on those of Serena which had gone blank and he head rolled to one side.

'Should the dark lord get this power he will be truly unstoppable, one of time, one in time, one out of time.'

He head lolled onto her chest and she slumped in her chair. The fire roared back into life and Serena gained consciousness. She looked up and smiled at the three.

'Now children go' and she waved her hand to the door. 'She locked eyes with Harry again as he turned to leave. 'Unlike my sister' she smiled 'I remember


	9. Chapter 9 - Backstreet Conversations

They left the end of the Alley in silence not quite knowing which way to go, each with heads full of new thoughts. Had they really just heard a prophecy? Harry having heard Professor Trelawney before was sure of it but if he understood what she was saying then it clearly wasn't anything good, in the sixth month? June he guessed so there was plenty of time yet but still. Harry crashed into the back of Ron he went to call him some choice words and found Hermione's hand clasped over his mouth. A familiar voice rang through the air, proud and arrogant as ever. Hermione' pulled Harry and Ron in to a doorway and they Listened to the two people as their voices drifted around the corner.

'Well it was only a matter of time you see' a patronising voice spoke.

'Knew he couldn't do it without me and needed my help'

'Draco' Ron mouthed his eyes wide in surprise, Hermione placed a finger to her lips.

'such a great honour' the second voice said in low husky tones sounding almost bored as if this was a story he had heard more than a few times and didn't quite believe it. 'but I can scarcely believe they have let such a young inexperienced wizard when those such as myself are denied the chance'

Seeming to ignore the man Draco continued 'Yes well after Fathers erm need to step back'

'you mean the fact he got caught, him and his friends at the Ministry, all bound up by Dumbledore like cattle' the husky voice interrupted sounding a little more pleased this time. 'Does little Draco have a plan'

'I know what I mean' Draco spat, 'and I know what I must do, something no one else could, I'm going to Borgins to view it now actually that is why mother requested you follow me i guess, she doesn't approve, she seems to think I'm not up to it'

'your mother might have a better measure of the situation that you little boy'

'My mother doesn't know whats good for her, see this, you know what this means' Draco said angrily. Footsteps echoed round the corner sounding as if one had suddenly descended on the other and stumbling to the floor.

'Yes of course Master Draco, I didn't realise, please beg my pardon I did not know'

'Yes well' said Draco regaining his composure, now you do so treat me with a little more respect'

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged, if only he had the cloak with him he could see what was going on, what was Draco showing the other man? something that made him so scared

'Might I suggest we Hurry Master Draco, we cant be seen lingering too long on these streets' and with that footsteps led away down the alley.

'Well not wanting to get caught myself we better hurry' Hermione whispered and the three of them ran back down the Alley not really knowing which way to run. Before they knew it a shadow loomed over them and they crashed into a large figure.

'oomf' cried out a familiar voice and Harry looked up into the disgruntled face of Hagrid.

'now what do you three think you're doing round 'ere, you've had Molly in a right panic'

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron with a knowing glance, he wanted to talk about what they had just heard but it would have to wait.

'we were just exploring the Alley Hagrid' Hermione told him looking up to him innocently.

'HoHo I'm not going to fall for that one, you might look all sweet and innocent like but I know your just as bad as these two, you just have the sense to cover it up' Hagrid lectured her.

Hermione looked to Harry slightly embarrassed and allowed Hagrid to usher the three of the towards the main street.

'Its not safe to be wondering these side streets alone, specially not for young 'uns like you three, and specially not you Harry' Hagrid whispered looking to Harry who found that he couldn't keep the giants gaze.

'I never knew there were other streets around here other than Knockturn Alley' Hermione broke the silence sensing the tension.

'Oh yes' Hagrid replied still looking at Harry, 'Let me see theres Abnorm Alley which is where I'm guessing you just came from, best little pub down there The Thunderbird and Clog, does a great Whiskey only I never seems to be able to find it more than once a year' he chuckled to himself feeling that the danger had passed as they stepped out onto the cobbles of Diagon Alley

'Are there more then?' Ron asked truly interested.

Hagrid looked down suspiciously again he dark eyes crinkled. He seemed at odds with himself as if he wasn't too sure if he should be telling them this but he shrugged.

'Theres the 5 streets, Knockturn, Diagon and Abnorm which you now know

Harry thought back to the day Hagrid had found him in Knockturn Alley when he had gone a grate to far, Hagrid had been stalking the back streets that day too and never fully explained why, what had he said flesh eating slug repellent, surely Dumbledore knew a few things to help with that. Why had Hagrid been down there?

Then theres The Passage and …'

'The Passage' Hermione interrupted 'What's that'

Hagrid Grinned 'I thought you might know about that place, you're the smart one aint ya'

Ron and Harry grinned as Hermione crossed her arms, even Hagrid sensed he had said something wrong and carried on. Hermione didn't like to be questioned, especially seen as it was about something she didn't know about.

'Yeah, small place, cut between Flourish and Blotts and the Cauldron place and you come out at The Passage, you know its one of those transport hugs'

All three of them looked at Hagrid confused until Hermione figured it out

'Transport Hubs Hagrid, Hubs with a B' she said almost laughing.

'No its with a H' he corrected her ' and she scowled at him again which went unnoticed by Hagrid 'anyways its where all International Witches and Wizards arrive and Depart.

This even caught Harrys attention, 'Like an Airport you mean' he asked wondering how something that big could be hiding behind the Cauldron shop.

'Air port' Hagrid asked confused splitting the word into its syllables 'You mean those big daft metal flying muggle things' and he laughed so loud the the nearest shoppers hurried by looking scared.

'No Harry its like at the Quidditch World cup where they had that one place where all Portkeys appeared, I assume' said Hermione looking to Hagrid for approval and he nodded. His nod ending her bad mood and she unfolded her arms feeling like she had redeemed herself from her earlier lack of knowledge.

As Harry thought on this he was suddenly shocked when a mass of vivid orange hair seemed to envelope him and Mrs Weasley's arms squeezed him tight.

'Dear where have you been, we've been looking all over for you, almost sent out for Arthur, when i realised you had gone off wondering i thought to myself what should i do? ' Mrs Weasleys bustled over Harry straightening his ruffled hair. and and smoothing his jacket. She rambled on in one long breath.

'Im Fine to Mom' Ron said sounding insulted.

'Yes yes' she replied absent minded as she used her wand to trim a loose thread from Harrys shirt, then she acknowledged him and span round facing her son ' and what were you doing going off like that? you know not to go too far its dangerous, especially now, you know whats happened, whats going on, wait till your father hears of this' her face began she flush pink and Rons ears turned the same shade. Ron looked incredulous at his own mother audacity to tell him off and not Harry.

Hagrid stepped in' don't worry Molly I found 'em and everthin's ok now' he patted her on the shoulder and her legs buckled slightly under his hand.

Harry smiled he was now used to Mrs Weasleys worry and grinned and she straightens her scarf and ushered the group, he allowed to be bustled down the street towards what seemed like a show of colours and noises.

Not really noticing, Diagon Alley was almost deserted. Shops were boarded up, street lights dimmed and a handful of worried looking shoppers moved quickly as they carried their parcels. however in contrast Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes stood out like a bright firework. The bright orange paint clashed with everything around and it looked packed. bright flashes and sound flew from open windows and he smiled as he stepped foot over the door.


End file.
